


The Mission

by PlayingTheGameOfThrones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, F/M, Love At First Fight, enemies to maybe more than enemies, seriously just have sex already, sexual tension abounds, they fight but also flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingTheGameOfThrones/pseuds/PlayingTheGameOfThrones
Summary: Thor sends Loki and Valkyrie on a mission to see what remains of Asgard.





	The Mission

"I have to go with WHO?"

"I believe you mean 'whom,'" a too-familiar snarky voice said from behind her.

Valkyrie whirled on her heel, a knife already in her palm. "I will kill you right here before I have to spend weeks onboard a ship with you."

Loki smirked. It only infuriated her more. "You'll have to catch me first."

Before Valkyrie could react, Loki was behind her, holding a knife to her throat. She swallowed hard, feeling the blade scrape against her skin. The warmth of his body behind her excited her in a way unfamiliar to her. It must be the excitement of facing a worthy opponent after so long, she reassured herself.

"Um," a voice said from behind both of them. "I'm still here."

"Sorry Bruce," Valkyrie said as Loki disappeared again and reappeared at her side, knife gone from her throat.

"I'm just glad you didn't shoot the messenger."

"This was Thor's doing," Loki said, trading a glance with Valkyrie. She nodded.

"Well, I mean," Bruce interrupted. "He _is_ the king."

Valkyrie and Loki couldn't help but roll their eyes at that reminder. "What is the mission?" Valkyrie asked.

"From what I understand, the two of you are to return to Asgard to see what remains of it, if anything."

"I hate to question our glorious leader," Loki said. "But if I'm not mistaken, did you not watch the very foundations of Asgard dissolve into thin air?"

Bruce held his hands up, as if in surrender. "I'm just the messenger."

"Thor," Loki and Valkyrie agreed. They nodded at each other and set off at a brisk pace to find the Asgardian.

Bruce shook his head. From the looks of it, Loki and Valkyrie got on fine, but for the bickering. He had no idea why they protested so much.

Oh, well. It was Thor's problem now.

 


End file.
